Ruby Reflections The Diamond Dust Chornicles
by Rhysaire
Summary: Some families have a legacy, some a dark past. Toushirou must find a way to justify and save his neice Sakura. Even though the soul Society wants her removed. He's turned to Ichigo and the others for help....against something forbidden and long buried.
1. Taicho Hitsugaya Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Although I do own Sakura Hitsugaya, her Zanpak-tou and the blood and white Squads. They just play really well together. ^_~

Spoliers: Um some, and none, hard to say,

A/n: Kinda a fun spin, a ramdom thought about what it would be like for Ichigo to meet another with power like him. As for pairings to be decided. Not sure just yet. But thinking Rukia and Ichigo...drop me a line letting me know who you'd like to see with who. I can work with just about anything. ^_^

* * *

Red lights flashed thru the room, sirens blared into the early monring air, cutting thru the silence attempting to alert someone to the danger that was taking place as forty nine men and women ran from the hidden labs in one of the furthest out-reaches within the Soul Society. Each one rushing off to do damage early in the morning, and flee tearing into things and making an all around mess, as they tore apart buildings dressed in either crimson red or pure unstained white they demolished the buildings around them, terroried the citizens with in the city and then fled finding a way to leave the soul society and head thru the dongai pacifist world and into the mortal realm. They dissappeared into the early morning light, to reign terror on the mortals of earth and make a mark and name for themselves.

Kurotshuchi Mayuri, Captian of Division: 12th, stood there staring at the last pod, running his finger over the frozen surface. The other forty nine had opened which was how they knew of this to begin with. According to the records he had on file they had been destoried. And that distruction had cost them a great Soul Reaper. Seishiro Hitsugaya had been a force to be reckoned with. A shinigami like no other and here he was standing here before the last pod....that bore only the name of the Zanpak-to.  
"Zakurakadoguchi, it is hard to determine if that is your name, or just the name of your Zanpak-to, since as far as the records state, you where never given a name." Kurotshuchi said as he looked at the girl, the figure sleeping in the glass tank. Urahara did not destory you like he was supposed to. Why is that? What secert do you possess that he would spare you and leave the Soul Soceity willingly? That he would turn his back on everything and why then did he not take you? Hmm Zakurakadoguchi? Do you have the answers to these questions?" He tapped the glass with the long metal nail on his finger before tipping his head. "More importantlly why did the rest of the forbidden's keep you locked up here? Why did they not free you as well and take you from here?"

And still no answer from the sleeping girl in the tank. He sighed. "I want to open this tank and run tests, find out what your differences are Zakurakadoguchi, how different are you? What are you?"

"Captian Kurotshuchi, Captian Yamamoto would like a status report on the condition of this unknown facility as well as what was contained here in." Nemu said in a soft tone as she looked at her father then at the figure sleeping there. I have managed to find Urahara's notes on the Pures kept in storage here."

"Good give them to me. I will inform Captian Yamamoto of my findings here, in the mean time see if you can undo the locks that are keeping this fine speciem locked up here." He said waving with one hand before walking away and reading the paperwork that Nemu had brought before him.

He glanced over as Nemu worked on the locks and sprung them hearing the hiss of the seals as they gave way and released as the tank opened and slowly the girl with snow white hair sat up, fingers slowly moving to curl about the edge and Kurotshuchi smiled alive...the speicem was alive which meant he'd have plenty of time to run tests on her even as they figure out how to stop the rest of the forbidden's.

She moved and climbed out of the tank, short white hair falling about her chin, and bangs falling gracefully around her face, long whisps of hair hung down on either side of her face, white uniform with pale pink cherry blossoms on her sleeves and pant legs. A matching sash around her waist tied in a large bow with long material hanging down. Small clips were fastened in her hair, at the whisps several pale blue beads with small crystaline sakura flowers ever third or fourth bead. At her back was a sword held there by a golden sash from her right shoulder to her left hip. The Zanpak-to's hilt was a gentle reflection of Hyourinmaru.

She looked at them. "Who are you?" She asked in a warm gentle voice and he smiled.

"Captian Kurotshuchi, of Squad 12." He said as he walked forwards. "The reas.."

"Research and development?" She asked him looking at him. "What has happened to Captian Urahara?"

"He retired I now run it." Kurotshuchi said as he walked towards her, a hungry look in his eyes. The tests he could run. "If you'll just come with me Zakurakadoguchi."

"I am not Zakurakadoguchi." She said looking over at him. "I am Captian Sakura Hitsugaya of Squad 14, or the white shadow unit." She looked over at him and then around the room again. "Where is the rest of them? Why have you awoken us?"

"Ah we have not awoken you they have awoken themselves and gotten free. At this time we are looking for them if you'd be so kind as to come with me." Kurotshuchi said and she looked at him.

"I do not have the time to entertain you." Sakura said as she started to walk past him.

"Ah but I'm afraid I must insist Captian Hitsugaya." He said with a not of mockery to his voice. She was no captian of that he was certain. "Ashisogi Jizou Kakimushire!." He said smirking and weilding his Shikai. "Sorry but this won't hurt but a moment." He said thinking that he would have her hurting much much more then that later as he ran his tests.

Kurotshuchi started to thrust his sword forward to hit her and she moved her sword drawn splitting in two chains wrapping around her slender wrists as they dangled down towards the floor not tripping her up, fan blades large and delicate in appearance, like fine sharp metal lace work with soft pale blue and pink stones interlace thruought it.  
"Ten Kara Oriru, Zakurakadoguchi." She said softly as began moving not allowing Kurotshuchi to get any closer to her as the fan blades whipped out flying around her as she danced and moved holding the chains and, arches of light from the fans cutting the air, but it was the cherry blossom petals and the ice shards slashing into him as the blades tore deep knocking him around in the air, tossing him about as if he was a rag doll. Mayuri Kurotshuchi had been unable to even finish getting his Shikai off....she had made short work out of him as Nemu watched standing off to the side, frozen in place. She had tried to move but as if those petals and shards tore into Kurotshuchi they blocked her from being able to get any closer.

Kurotshuchi watched as she caught the fans kneeling, one hand up in the air the other behind her to the side a little, and looking at him. "I am sorry but I must contain them before they can harm anyone." Then looked over at Nemu. "You may call for the medical teams now, I will be gone before they get here though I have too much to do and not enough time to do it all in."

Then she was gone....and Kurotshuchi blacked out....still seeing glowing cherry blossom petals and ice shards in his dreams....

All of the squad Captians were pressent or at least they all should be present. Kurotshuchi was in the med wing at the moment which meant they were down one. Even still Toushiro Hitsugaya wasn't happy as he listened to Nemu give her report about the events that happened less then an hour ago.

"Your saying that the creature called itself Captian Hitsugaya?" Komamura Sajin asked looking at Nemu.

"I would not call her a creature. No." Nemu said as she looked at them. "In a short time she proved to be a skilled Shinigami, she took out My captian before he could finish launching his Shikai."

"I see, and you said she called herself Sakura Hitsugaya?" Ukitake Jyuushiro said as he looked over at her. She nodded her head. "Yes sir. She called herself Captian Hitsugaya of Squad 14, and said that she needed to take care of the current problem." She looked at them all then down again.  
"I have not had the time to comfirm or deny the information that she had provided us with."

"It does not matter at this point, there is no Squad Fourteen." Yamamoto said shaking his head. "We must find all of these things and destory them before they do damage to the human and spirit worlds."

They all nodded. But Toushirou wasn't so sure. He had accepted the order because he didn't have a choice but there was something about this that was bother him. Sakura.....Seishirou had died a long time ago because of the loss of his daughter. Because of the loss of Sakura. His most precious treasure, even more so above his wife who had died in child birth. Seishirou had handled that because of the small child and then....it was why at first he had had no desire to become one of the Shinigami they had caused his brothers death. But....now, if it meant he was in a postion to save Sakura this time. He owed it to Seishirou didn't he? His brother had a right to rest in peace knowing that his daughter was alive and well and safe. under his protection.

But Toushirou had a problem he could not just go running to the earth and track her down right away. He had to find out more about things here. Then paused as he looked at his vice-captian.  
"Rangiku." Toushirou said as he looked at her.  
"Captian Hitsugaya, you look troubled." Rangiku Matsumoto said as she looked at her shorter captian he had a special place in her heart, she knew that and as she looked at him realized that he was about to ask something of her that could..."What do you need me to do?"

Toushirou looked at her then around and sighed. "I need you to go to Earth, and find Ichigo." he said looking at her. "Your going to need his help in keeping her safe."

"Her?" Rangiku asked feeling a little put off at the idea of rescuing some girl.  
"Yes, if I'm right about this, she would be my niece, my brothers only daughter." He looked at her. "And she is in danger at the moment. Sakura looks like the family, snow white hair."  
"Teal eyes and pale skin?" Rangiku asked and Toushirou shook his head no.  
"No, she has podwer blue eyes like her father." Toushirou said looking at her.  
"No problem. I'll go after her, and have Ichigo help me keep her safe until we figure things out. You can count on me." Rangiku said with a bright smile and dissappeared.  
"I know. I'm sorry Rangiku." Toushirou said softly. He was going to get her into trouble for this. But it couldn't be helped right? Had not Ichigo himself gotten upset with him for keeping it all bottled in? Well Ichigo and Rangiku wanted to be part of his problems then they would be. They could keep Sakura safe while he comfirmed her lineage and found a way to keep her safe.  
Toushirou turned and paused as he was looking at Byakuya who was regarding him quietly.  
"An endavor of this nature can be dangerous on your own." He said as he walked fowards.  
Toushiou watched the captian of Squad six walk over to him and then look in the direction that Rangiku had taken off in.  
"Renji." Byakuya Kuchiki said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Go check up on Ichigo and make sure that he is staying out of trouble. He seems to like to make Rukia worry over him unessarily."  
"Of course." Renji Abarai said nodding his head and jumping up dissappearing.  
"Come Toushirou we have work to do here." He said looking at him.  
"This goes against the rules." Toushirou said looking at him.  
"Someone once told me, that if a rule means turning your back on family then you must tear it down." Byakuya said then looked ahead. "I told him if he could beat me, I would accept his logic and proceed further." He looked at Toushirou. "He beat me."

Ichigo hollared as he was slammed hard by a guy with dark purple hair a red fightin gi and a twisted looking Zanpak-to. The guy hadn't said anything and the next thing Ichigo knew he was plowing the earth with his body, he didn't care how much they show it in anime and cartoon's. That really really hurt!  
"That's it!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped back up and glared at the man in the air who was laughing as if he had just witnessed the funniest thing in the world.  
"Zangetsu...you ready?" Ichigo mumbled and felt the reassurance from his blade, form Zangetsu and glared up at the man. He moved to launch his attack only to be wambasted once again into the ground by purple haired guy. Heck Ichigo didn't even have a name to call him.

Gritting his teeth he looked up as a girl in a white fighting gi moved past him. Two fans flying out on glittering chains.  
"Ten Kara Oriru, Zakurakadoguchi." She said and he watched one of the most beautiful Shi-kai's he had ever seen.

The guy takes the hits and returns his own. Then smirks. "Is that the best you have? Or have you forgotten, there is no mastering this Zanpak-to, for I am the Zanpak-to."

"I know." She said softly as she looked at him. "Ban-kai."

Ichigo threw his arm up as a blinding power surged up around her, he could feel it....like he had just been dropped into an ocean...an endless ocean of power, and could drown in it.....just who was she?


	2. Souten ne Zase, Kamui Zakurakadoguchi

A/N: I know I've spelt Toushirou's name two different ways but that's only because I'm unsure of how he's spelling it. O.o And Sakura's Zanpakuto is pronouced. Za-ku-ra-kad-o-gu-chi. All one word, no typo there.

* * *

"I know." She said softly as she looked at him. "Ban-kai."

Ichigo threw his arm up as a blinding power surged up around her, he could feel it....like he had just been dropped into an ocean...an endless ocean of power, and could drown in it.....just who was she?

Ichigo moved his arm to look up at her and tipped his head blinking. Her outfit had changed like his would have, only hers even changed in color. Dark midnight blue, she was dressed in dark midnight blue over coat, the sleeves only covering the upper part of her biceps loosely. Gold trim wrapped around the high collar, and edging the sleeves, down the seems to form a delicate golden double triangle weave on the bottom hem of the over jacket that floated about her slender ankles. Long black boots that went up to her mid thigh, a metal skirt that floated just above the boats. The top seemed to be one with the skirt and covered up her stomach and most of her chest forming a upside down ' V ' showing off her well endowed figure nicely. Around her head was a head band forming an x in the front as the two thick pieces of leather wrapped around her head, the sakura beads still falling from the long whisps of hair on either side. She wore wrist gaurds now that covered the back of her hands and went up to just above her elbows also in black with gold trim work on it. She held in her hand a sword, the hilt was a cold black, with an black eight pointed star for the gaurd, in thin detailed metal work. The blade itself was nearly as long as she was. The blade was a dark midnight blue and cast off an eriee glowing blue light as if th air around the blade was so cold it was glowing in the light even as it froze.

Ichigo came out of his stupor and looked at her then looked at purple haired dude and shook his head. He had had enough of him already.

"Ban-kai." He said as he stood there in his fully released state. Glancing at the girl he was surprised as she nodded realizing that taking out purple would be best if they worked together then they were moving.

"Let me introduce you. This is Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he reached up and placed just his fingertips to his face, forming a hollow mask and looked up at purple. "I'll make this quick."

But he caught sight of her doing the same thing as him. Her mask was beautiful making her look like some fairy princess going to a ball, hard to believe she was using a hollow mask that she might be a Vizard. But no matter they were both moving fighting this guy and moving at the same speeds. Both himself and this girl.

"Getsuga Tensho " Ichigo cried. out.

"Souten ne Zase, Kamui Zakurakadoguchi." she whispered as she moved with him and they combined there attacks. Purple didn't stand a chance as the Zanpakuto he was weilding broke and fell to peieces and the body dissolved into ashes.

But that left Ichigo looking at the girl and he watched as she released her hollow mask. Turning away from him.

"I have no quarrel with you stranger. Your skill with your Zanpakuto is incredible." She said as she went to walk away.

Ichigo released his hollow mask. "Wait who are you? What the heck was that thing and why was it attacking me.." He said starting to rant and she turned.

"Do you always ask anothers name without first giving your own?" She questioned.

"Argh.." Ichigo responded then sighed. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitue Soul Reaper."

"I see." She said and turned to face him. "Captian Sakura Hitsugaya of Squad 14." She said nodding he head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at her. "You haven't answered my question."

"No do I have the luxury of waisting time standing around at the moment discussing it." She looked at him. "Keep up with me and I will tell you." She said and Ichigo nodded.

"Fair enough." He said and moved and started running with her.

He didn't think she would tell him but she began to speak. Telling him about the Shi projects. And he listened, listened as he was told about the Zanpakuto created and given a gigai to control without a Soul Reaper and they were the blood colored gi's. And the pures. Half human, half soul reaper, and part hollow becuase of it.

"Great. I'm capable of going arankar." He said and she looked at him.

"Yes, you are. But you were not born with the ability to leave your body and become a soul reaper. Thus it is different for you." She said looking at him. "You are a soul reaper who has the ability to channel the hollow inside of you. You are not a Shinsei, designed to be the perfect spotless soul reaper who has no hollow because you didn't start out human or a pulse you where born it."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed her arm. "Listen things are dangerous, and at the moment you now have to track down and stop fourty eight of these things right?"

"That's right." She said looking at him and he looked around.

"Come on, lets go to Urahara's, I can get the others and together we can do something about these things before they cause any more damage to the earth. Pluse we have to figure out how to keep you safe."

"Oh goodie." Rangiku said as she appeared next to Ichigo. "The fact you've already found Sakura makes this soo much easier. Captian Hitsugaya wants to make sure she's kept safe until we can find a way to safe gaurd her existance in the soul society."

"Right, want do you know about this Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmm not much." She said shaking her head. "Only that Sakura here is undoubtedly Captian Hitsugaya's neice and he wants to keep her safe."

"I can understand that." Ichigo said nodding.

"Like I said goodie. That makes things easier for me. But we should as you said head to Urahara's. We need to figure out a plan of attack and we're not going to do that floating around here." Rangiku said smiling and looking at them both then the three where moving again.

Ichigo looked at her. He had thought it was something like that. She was either Toushirou's neice or daughter. But he didn't think Toushirou was old enough to have a daughter so neice fit better. Although he was still trying to figure out her Ban-kai's move, since he hadn't seen it. One moment she was there the next there was a massive wirlwind of ice shards and frozen petals and then they all burst, and the purple haired guy was falling with Sakura standing there looking down at him, the ruby and diamond dust falling with the guy as he shattered into nothing....

~*~

Toushirou sat there looking at the piles of books around him. This was going to take forever but he had to find a law, something anything that would allow him to save her. He didn't know what else to do but try every angle he could think of.

Ise set down a set of documents before him and Toushirou stared at her. "This is what I could find. the fact of the matter remains that if she can prove herself like Ichigo did, then she will be left alone, with her rank intact and there will be offically recoginzed again the fourteen squad."

"Yes but how can she be captian of a squad that she may very well have to remove all of herself?" Toushirou said sitting back.

"Not excatly. You see the fourteen squad is designed for designates like Ichigo Kurosaki, Orhime Inoue, Chad and Uryu Ishida. While this means that the Unit in and of itself would be small and would be stationed mostly on earth with Only Sakura-taicho and Ichigo being able to come here like normal."

"So there is a way to save Sakura." Toushirou said looking at her.

"Yes but Sakura must prove it herself." She looked at him then at the paper work again. "Once proven she will no longer be in danger. After all Ichigo as well meets many of the same standards that she does. Being part human, and part soul reaper. Having an unusal Zanpakuto and then there is the spirit pressure they both weild."

Toushirou nodded and Byakuya looked at the paper work. "So basicaly she must prove that like Ichigo it is better to have her around then not to."

"Yes." Ise said as she looked at him then at the paperwork again. "Of course she is not storming the Soul Society to Rukia."

"No." Shunsui said as he walked up tipping his hat back. "But she is fighting beside Ichigo at the moment and several others to save the Mortal realm. That should count for something right?"

"Captian Kyouraku." Ise said turning and nodding. "Your absolutely right, it does count for something. When the project was established it was to prove that mortals and soul reapers could produce a child that could flow between the worlds and remained stationed in the mortal realm without the need for a gi-gai that runs the risk of getting stuck in." She looked at him. "Sakura-Taicho and Ichigo would prove that such a thing is possible if naturally occuring and not in a lab. Since according to this.." She held up documents. "Sakura Hitsugaya was the only one who was not born as part of the experiment."

Ise set it down before Toushirou. "Your brother fell in love with a mortal woman and had Sakura, her mother Ayame Tomo had nothing to do with the experments and as a result Sakura wasn't at first even going to be choosen to be part of it, but at the age of three she had already acquired her Zanpakuto, and it became apparent that her being a soul reaper would be better then her not being one."

"Then what happened?" Shunsui asked the question that was bothering Toushirou.

"I don't know Captian Kyouraku. I haven't been able to find any research information around the time of Squad's fourteen and fiftteen's fall."

"I can count on you to keep looking though right Nano-chan?" Shunsui asked. "It's just that your soo good at this and if anyone can find it, it's you."

She frowned but nodded. She would look for the answers.

~*~

She closed her eyes a moment longer before turning off the water. Upon her arrival about an hour ago, Urahara had been excited to see her, rushing over to make her feel welcome then shook his head and offered her first and foremost the shower and the second a change of clothes. Promising warm food and drink when she came out and then they'd talk. She had wanted to protest but stopped short as she realized all of those things where something that she'd like a lot.

Walking out she saw the room was crowded. She was wearing a skirt and blouse her hair dry and the clips back in it, dangling down.

"Alright." Urahara said looking at her. "Introduction time."

"I of course am Urahara Kisuke." He said nodding, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, but then you know that already right?" He paused only long enough for her to nod.

"Good, good. This is Orhime Inoue, her gift is Shun Shun Rika. Uryu Ishida, and he is a Quincy." Kisuke said as he pointed to each one in turn. "Vice-captian of squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto." He said and she nodded. "Vice-captian of squad 6, Renji Abarai, and Chad., a skilled fighter."

"Incendently," He said looking at her. "Rangiku here, her captian is Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Sakura asked looking at Kisuke.

"Yes, that's right. He's your Uncle Sakura. He was a little younger then you the last you remember right?" Kisuke said.

"A little? Uncle Toushirou was still a child not even thinking about becoming a soul reaper. He was more interested in scholarly pursuits." Sakura said blinking and Kisuke nodded.

"That's right. But things changed after you took the long sleep Sakura. He took up the mantel of soul reaper." He said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Kisuke, but there are fourty eight renegades out there who are soley bent on destory everything different then them." Sakura said softly. "I have to go after them. I'm the one who is responsible for squad fourteen, and as for fifteen well." She looked at him."They are partnered with my squad at this time so I must take care of that as well."

"I agree with you there." he said and shook his head. "But you won't be going at it alone." He said looking at her.

"You see Sakura Hitsugaya of the white heavens has been long dead for a while now. Which means that you, Miss Hitsugaya the captian reborn thru the Zakurakadoguchi are once again captian of squad fourteen however you need squad fouteen. Perhaps you can fill in Ichigo and the others about the differences with that particular unit?"

"Squad fourteen is made up of those who possess great spiritual pressure, and skills but do not fit into any of the other thirteen court squads." She said looking at him. "In essence it would be...like Ichigo, Orhime, Uryu and Chad being part of the fourteen court squads made so because of there skills and recogintion of there powers even if they do not hold court in the seitei."

"Extacly." Kisuke said and sat back. "Which means that this small group here would be the new squad fourteen." He looked at them. "And that would mean."

"We get to clean up after the soul societies mess again." Uryu said and Ichigo stood up reaching down to take Sakura's hand and pull her up.

"What does it mean.?" Kisuke asked playfully looking at Sakura.

"It means. Ichigo Kurosaki." She said looking at him. "That if you accept it, you would no longer be an substitue soul reaper but my vice captian."

Ichigo smirked and nodded. "I can live with that, if it means what I think it does."

"Yes." Rangiku said standing and holding out her hand to Ichigo. "It means that you are no longer bared under the pretense of being a 'sub' anything....but there's a catch."

"Always, and what is it?" Uryu asked.

"I have to find a way to stop all forty-eight renegades before they destory everything." Sakura said looking at them. "Or I'm not worthy of this and..."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said grabbing her shoulders and giving he a rough shake. "I don't want to hear it. I won't allow it, do you hear me?" He said and it was obvious in his eyes that he didn't care about the title of vice captian. What he cared about he was holding on to. It was her even though they had just met. That was just the kind of person Ichigo was. She could see that.

"We'll take down every single last one of them. You're not going anywhere Sakura." Ichigo said looking at her. "Urahara said you're part of our team, and that your the captian of it fine." He said looking at Urahara a moment before back to her. "Then it's my job to make damn certain that you don't go anywhere. You'll be fine.I'll cut down as many as I have to."

Sakura looked up at him then over at Rangiku who was smiling, and caught the look in Orhime's eyes.

"You can believe in him Sakura." Orhime said smiling. "When Ichigo makes a promise he keeps it. That's just the sort of person he is."


End file.
